The End of the Night
by iloveedwardcullen5
Summary: This is what I think should have happened it Breaking Dawn. Yes, I was not to happy with it. The beginning of the story is the same, this one just has an alternate ending. Anyone else who was disappointed with Breaking Dawn should give this a try! Review!


**Alright so im taking a completely different angle with this. I went back and reread it and I decided that I hated it and it made no sense. So here I go again. Same basically. I hated breaking dawn and im on a mission to fix it. So here I go…**

**This starts on pg. 738 if you would like to check out what happens before that. **

**--**

_Aro stared into my eyes for a long, tense moment. I had no idea what he was searching for, or what he found, but after he had measured me for that moment, something in his face changed, a faint shift in the set of his mouth and eyes, and I knew Aro had made his decision. _

_"Brother," he said softly to Caius. "There appears to be no danger. This is an unusual development, but I see no threat. These half-vampire children are much like us, it appears."_

_"Is that your vote?" Caius demanded._

_"It is."_

_Caius scowled. "And this Joham? This immortal so fond of experimentation?"_

_"Perhaps we _should_ speak with him," Aro agreed._

_"Stop Joham if you will," Nahuel said flatly. "But leave my sisters be. They are innocent."_

_Aro nodded, his expression solemn. And then he turned back to his guard with a warm smile._

_"Dear ones," he called. "We do not fight today."_

_--_

I still held the shield in place. Perhaps it was a trick? I didn't want to take the chance that Aro may be bluffing.

"Bella, love," Edward said. "It's ok. Aro meant what he said. They will not fight us today." I felt relieved. I dropped the shield exhausted.

"Does that mean I get to stay with you?" Renesmee, still on Jacob's shoulders asked.

"Forever."

--

Meanwhile, the Romanians were not too happy about this arrangement. They had come, prepared to fight the Volturi, prepared to win, and prepared to once again hold power in the vampire world. They were upset. The chance that power may once again be in there hands was the only reason that they had come to back the Cullen's. They had truly believed that there would be a fight, and that they would win.

"What do you suggest that we do?" Stefan asked Vladimir.

"We can not just return home without power, or glory. There wasn't even a fight! We must do something. We must fight the Volturi and we must win."

Stefan and Vladimir knew that they must start the fight themselves if there was going to be one. They prayed the Cullen's would back them as they had backed them.

Aro was still facing the guard after announcing that they were not going to fight. Now was the perfect chance for them to start the fight. Swiftly and silently, Stefan made his way to Aro, who was completely unaware of him. Edward, reading his mind, leapt right in front of Aro as Stefan leaped towards his neck. Edward and Stefan landed in a heap on the floor with a thunderous crash, each fighting to gain control over the other. Vladimir, realizing that Edward would realize Stefan was planning to attack moved in next. Aro was facing towards the fight between Edward and Stefan. Each was battling hard against the other and it looked like neither one of them would be able to gain the upper hand.

"Stop him!" Edward screamed. Vladimir was a mere 10 feet behind Aro now. There was no way he could be stopped. Aro turned to face the oncoming attack just as Vladimir reached him. Aro made an attempt at stopping him from tearing him to shreds. Vladimir managed to take a piece out of Aro's arm before Carlisle came across the clearing to tackle him to the ground. Aro was infuriated. Caius seemed pleased. Marcus seemed indifferent and backed out of the way as more and more people joined in on the fight.

Felix and Emmett had jumped in on the fight between Edward and Stefan. Stefan getting what he wanted began to fight Felix and Edward and Emmett were trying to pull them off of each other. Rosalie was now a part of the fight between Vladimir and Aro, with essentially the same thing happening. Vladimir fought Aro and Rosalie and Carlisle tried to pull them apart. I mustered up as much strength as I could and produced a shield. After some difficulty I managed to get it surrounding the people that I cared about, and just in time as Alec began using his power full force. He realized that he had no chance of using his power on us, so he began fighting along with Demetri.

I became nervous. Body parts and pieces of flesh were flying and I knew it wouldn't be long until someone started a fire. I feared for my loved ones as they were in the midst of the battle. I prayed that we would all survive this alive.

--

Jane crept silently and unnoticed. Almost everyone was now engaged in the battle, no one would notice she was not actively participating in the fight. But, oh, she would be. She would be the key to the Volturi's success, and the reason they would continue to hold power. She was going to kill Bella.

**Ok pheewww not very long but I am much more satisfied with it than I was. It seems more…realistic I guess. I was going to make it longer…but I kinda ran out of time. **

**So tell me if you like it better than how I wrote it the first time. I know I do, but I want to know if it really is better. **

**So please review!!**

**-Shannon**


End file.
